Meeting again
by Adel-chan
Summary: Alexiel is attending the funeral of Setsuna. There she meets an old friend... [Abandoned]
1. Default Chapter

For all of the Alexiel + Lucifer lovers out there.  
  
Please go easy on me. Neither is english my native language nor am I really that creative. I just wanted to do something that nobody else seems to want to do. Alexiel and Lucifer will probably be OOC, I can't help that though. They are difficult to write.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Sanctuary.  
  
Warning! Spoiler ahead!  
Chapter One  
  
The church was full of people. Mostly angels. Of all choirs: Seraphim, cherubim, thrones, virtues, powers, dominions, principales and normal angels. Humans were there, too, but only a few.  
  
To be true, she hadn't expected that. Normally, angels didn't concern theirselves with humans. They viewed them as lowly creatures, who weren't worth of their attention.  
  
But then again, this was a special case. He had been their messiah, their rescuer, who had set them free. She snorted silently at that thought. As if. I bet heaven hasn't changed at all. They probably haven't learned anything.  
  
She just hoped, they wouldn't notice her. She didn't feel like talking to them, answering questions that probably would be asked. She wasn't even sure what she should do next. Return to heaven? Stay on assiah? Or maybe visit anagura?  
  
Mmm. She wondered if little Kurai would be here, too. She wouldn't be surprised. Although she had been mostly asleep inside Setsuna's mind, she occasionaly had watched him and had noticed that the little princess had feelings for the boy.  
  
Poor girl, that must be hard for her. She knew how it felt when you lost someone that is dear to you. Rociel. Oh, how she knew.  
  
The last row was empty, so she sat down. She could see Setsuna lying in the coffin, as if asleep.  
  
He had aged. Not a boy but an old man with gray hair lay there. How old was he now? 50, 60? Something like that, she didn't really know. After God's defeat, she had gone to sleep again. He had deserved to live a normal life with his beloved Sara.  
  
She had thought he would live a while longer but human life was so fragile. He had died because of heart failure. And now she sat here in a church, atttending his funeral, her last tribute to him before she would decide what she should do next.  
  
* * *  
  
He stood in the shadows, letting his eyes sweep over the crowds of people. Angels, he corrected himself, not that he did care of what race they were.  
  
He didn't really know why he was here and taking the risk of being discovered. Still, that part of him that had once been Kira Sakuya wanted to see his best friend one last time. Apparently 'he' wasn't the only one with that wish.  
  
He could see the elemental angels sitting beside Sara. Uriel was leaning down to her, probably saying comforting words. Raphael stared just straight ahead. Hm, he seemed a bit pale. And his brother was fidgeting impatiently. Nothing new there.  
  
In his eye corner he could see someone stepping into the church. It was a woman clad in a dark dress. She took off the sunglasses she had been wearing and looked around.  
  
He knew instantly who she was. How could he not? He didn't spent the last thousand years chasing after her for nothing. Altough he would never admit that, to anyone.  
  
He watched her sitting down in the last row, which was empty. And felt himself walking towards her. He couldn't help it. He knew that this was dangerous, but this was the first time in a thousand years were nothing stood between them. He wasn't a sword anymore and she had returned into her original body.  
  
This time they weren't enemies. Her brother and God were dead.  
  
* * *  
  
She felt someone sitting down right next to her. A shudder ran down her spine. She knew who it was. She could feel his great evil power. He was surpressing it, so nobody would notice him. She didn't even want to think about what would happen if someone would notice him.  
  
"Aren't you going to say hello to an old friend?" he whispered, hot breath against her ear.  
  
She turned her head towards him, looking into cold grey eyes. She had only seen him once show any emotions, at that time in Eden, when they had first met. Anger. Lust. Then never again.  
  
"Hello. What are you doing here?" she replied quietly, not wanting to attract attention.  
  
"Attending a funeral?" he asked.  
  
"I can see that. But why? Apart from the fact that this church is swarming with angels."  
  
He probably would have snorted, but that wasn't like him. "They haven't noticed me yet, and they won't notice me. Ignorants. And I'm here because Kira Sakuya wanted to see Setsuna."  
  
"I see." she said, standing up. "Let's go."  
  
He blinked, but raised himself off the seat. Together they left the church.  
  
* * *  
  
Game over or Continue? 


	2. Chapter Two

Wow! I actually got reviews! Thank you, I feel so honored. ^___^ Because of them I just had to write the second chapter. The next chapter won't be out until next week, though, because I have to write exams in biology and chemistry. But luckily my holidays start on Saturday!

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Sanctuary. 

**Chapter Two**

From the church they went to the harbor. They walked silently next to each other, lost in their thoughts. At the pier they halted and looked out at the ocean. 

"What do you want to do next?" Lucifer interrupted the silence. 

Alexiel sighed. "To be true… I don't know. The easiest way would be staying here on Assiah." 

"I see." he replied and looked at her. She had her hair up, several strands hanging down and framing her face. She looked like a woman in her early twenties, but in reality she was many millennia older. Millennia she mostly had spent as a prisoner. 

Again he realized what a monster God had been. He hadn't cared about using the deep love which both siblings connected. And why? Because he had been afraid. 

He laughed inwardly. How stupid and arrogant God had been. And it had cost him his life. 

Somehow it was a shame, that angels had been so blind. He had tried to open their eyes, but failed. And those who had followed him got more dissatisfied the more time passed by. They even said that he wasn't better than God. That made him angry. In heaven, they had been puppets, toy soldiers, restricted by those absurd commandments which only served to control them. He however had given them freedom. They could do what they wanted to do, and yet they longed for heaven. For the light, they had lost. Idiots. As if they could gain it back. 

She turned her head in his direction. "How is hell doing?" she asked suddenly as if she could read his thoughts. …Maybe she could? 

He shrugged. "They're dissatisfied, planning something or trying to flatter me. Like always." 

"And Anagura?" 

"For that you have to ask Belial, she's visiting it regularly. It seems like she has found a like in the little princess." He grinned mockingly. 

She frowned, seemingly not liking the idea of Belial visiting her little friend, but said nothing. 

*** 

That this Mad Hatter was visiting little Kurai… She really had to talk to her about that. This clown was definitely not the right company. She just hoped that Mad Hatter didn't plan anything. If so then she would make sure that she would regret that. She loved Kurai, almost like she had loved Rociel, and would never ever let something happen to her. 

Maybe she should stay in Anagura for a while… No, enough people had done something for her. And going back to heaven she didn't want. She wasn't even sure if she was welcome there. She was a fallen angel, and she woulndn't be surprised if some of them hated her for God's death. After all many had still believed in him, although he had left them in the lurch a long time ago. 

She would stay here on earth. She only needed… 

"Say," she directed at Lucifer, "you couldn't lend me some money?" 

He looked a bit surprised. _No wonder. I don't think, someone has ever asked him that._

"You want to stay here?" he asked. 

"Yes. I don't want to return to heaven. I would go to Anagura… but I don't want to be a burden for Kurai. Again. Well?" 

"Sure. No problem. There's too much gold in the castle anyway. How much?" 

She shrugged. "I'm not that familiar with the prices. I only need some start capital. The rest I'll earn." 

"You want to work? he sounded a bit sceptical. 

"Why not?" she asked. 

"You know that will need particulars, don't you? Like birth certificate, reports…" 

"That shouldn't be too difficult. Humans are easy to fool, especially when you're an angel." 

"An angel, that isn't really familiar with human society." he added. 

"Then why don't **you** do it?" she replied annoyed. It was right that she didn't really understand much of human society, but that was only because she had spent the last millennia more asleep than awake, while humanity had developed. 

He smirked. "For nothing?" 

She frowned. "What do you want?" 

*** 

Indeed, what did he want? He knew something… But he didn't think she would go into an immoral offer. Besides, that wasn't like him. If so, he wouldn't be interested in her. He hated women who threw themselves at men and willingly gave themselves up to them. He was a conquerer, not a womanizer. 

"Let's just say that you owe me something." he finally said. 

"Allright." she agreed after a moment. 

"Then why don't you think about where you want to live?" 

*** 

Game over or Continue? 


	3. Chapter Three

Well, here is finally chapter 3!! I apologize for the delay, but my internet connection was gone and then my computer broke down. -_- Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Sanctuary. 

**Chapter Three**

"And here we have the living room." said the broker, smiling. 

Lucifer had kept his promise. He had acquired particulars, set up an account - with loads of money, although she didn't really need that much, but he had insisted (Well, not really, he'd just ignored her protests.) - and now they were searching for an apartment. 

"What do you think?" Lucifer asked her quietly, eyeing the room. 

"It's nice. I like it." she answered. And she really did. The apartment wasn't too big nor was it too small, like the others they had visited. And when you looked out the window you could see a small park. 

"Do you want to take it, or would you like to visit another apartment?" he asked. She could see that he didn't really want to visit another, but he was a man who kept his promises, even if that meant searching for apartments. 

"I'll take this one. When can I move in?" she asked, turning to the broker. 

"Excellent choice. You can move in whenever you want to. The furniture is inclusive, but you can remove it, if you don't like it." replied the woman, still smiling. 

"Oh, I think I'll keep it." said Alexiel. 

"Very well. Now you just have to sign the lease and then you can move in." 

*** 

It had been two months since her moving in. She was now on a shopping spree with her new friend, Himeko. Himeko had knocked on her door, saying that she lived right next door and just wanted to welcome her. Himeko had a bright and cheerful personality which Alexiel had liked almost instantly. To her, Himeko seemed so innocent, something she had never been able to be. Maybe that's just what had drawn her to the mortal girl. 

"Hey Alex! Look at this!" called Himeko, standing in front of a shop's window. She had short black hair and wore a yellow summer dress. 

"Dessous? Why do you want to buy dessous?" she asked, glancing at her friend. 

"Not me, silly! You!" replied the short haired woman. "I don't think that those dessous would suit me anyway. Your figure is **much** better than mine." 

Now she was a bit dumbfounded. "....Me? Why?" 

"Well, I thought..." Himeko trailed off. 

"Yes, you thought?" 

"Your boyfriend---" 

She silently groaned. Not again! "He is **not** my boyfriend. Just how many times do I have to tell you that?" she replied slightly annoyed. 

"Would he say that too?" asked the short haired woman slyly. 

"Himeko!" she warned. 

"Hey! I have every right to believe that he **is** your boyfriend! Didn't he knock on your door two weeks ago and left only the next morning? You can't tell me that you two **just** talked!" 

"I explained it already! It's because of his work! And yes, we **did** talk. And no, we did **not** sleep with each other!" Alexiel replied angryly. 

"I get the point, okay? Still, he is really sexy, you should make a move." said Himeko. 

"That's enough!" and with that she turned and stalked away. 

"Hey wait, Alex! Alexiel! Please, wait!!" 

Sighing, she slowed down. She normally wasn't that touchy... 

"I'm sorry, Alex." Himeko apologized. 

She sighed again. "It's okay. Just... Let's change the subject." 

*** 

Game over or Continue? 

AN.: Okay... I'm kinda lost as what should happen next... ^^; Any suggestions? Any wishes? 


End file.
